Love Potion
by PrincessHyukee
Summary: Donghae yang kesepian tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Hyukjae di salah satu club malam dan berakhir dengan kegiatan panas mereka / YAOI / OS / HAEHYUK
_Love Potion_

.

.

Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

.

.

Warning!

Ini cerita YAOI. Banyak unsur sex di dalamnya. Jika tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau sex sebaiknya anda jangan membaca.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Donghae berdiri di sudut Club malam. Matanya mengedar memandangi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ruangan itu tampak remang. Riuh sorak para pengunjung membuat suasana Club malam makin panas. Belum lagi para penari striptease di depan sana. Donghae mengendurkan dasinya. Tubuhnya terasa panas entah untuk suhu ruangan atau karena melihat para penari hampir telanjang itu. Ini memang bukanlah hal pertama untuk Donghae. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi Club malam seperti ini dan itu hanya untuk menghilangkan penat serta mencari pelampiasan untuk nafsunya. Pekerjaan kantor membuatnya penat. Dan tak adanya pendamping hidup membuatnya harus mencari orang bayaran untuk melampiaskan hasratnya.

Donghae berdehem untuk melegakan tenggorokkannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari dalam jasnya. Mengambil sebatang dan menghisapnya pelan setelah menyalakan pematik. Baginya, merokok adalah salah satu dari pelampiasannya. Masih sambil menghisap rokoknya, Donghae berjalan menuju meja bartender. Ia membutuhkan beberapa gelas cocktail untuk menemaninya malam ini.

"Kau sendirian?"

Suara itu berasal dari sebelah Donghae. terdengar sangat merdu sehingga Donghae tak bisa untuk mengabaikannya. Laki-laki tampan itu menoleh dan menegang seketika saat melihat seseorang yang tadi menyapanya. Demi Tuhan, Donghae tak pernah melihat laki-laki cantik seperti orang yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Kulit putih susu, rambut madu yang lembut, bibir merah yang merekah seolah mengundang Donghae untuk mencicipinya. Mata laki-laki itu juga sangat indah. Bulat tapi sipit. Belum lagi lehernya yang jenjang. Putih bersih tanpa cela sedikitpun. Dan wangi tubuhnya, Ya Tuhan. Apa laki-laki itu sengaja menggodanya?

"Hm, aku sendirian. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Laki-laki cantik tadi tertawa pelan membuat darah Donghae berdesir. Hanya dengan suara tawa pelan saja sudah bisa membangkitkan gairah Donghae. bagaimana jika laki-laki cantik itu mendesah untuknya? Donghae tidak yakin akan tetap berada dalam akal sehatnya.

"Aku juga sendirian."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin orang cantik sepertimu bisa sendirian saja?"

Itu bukan pujian tanpa makna. Donghae tahu jika ia sudah memulainya. Dan ia berharap akan mendapat sambutan dari si manis yang ada di sebelahnya. Jujur saja, ia sudah mulai jatuh dalam pesona laki-laki itu. dan Donghae ingin memiliki laki-laki cantik tersebut. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae tersenyum. Sepertinya harapannya terkabul. Umpannya tersambut. Laki-laki cantik itu dengan gamblang menyebutkan namanya. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan Donghae yakin ia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki itu.

"Hyukjae? Nama yang indah."

"Terima kasih."

Hening sejenak. Hanya dentuman music dan sorak sorai pengunjung yang terdengar. Suhu ruangan semakin panas entah karena apa. Donghae menyesap cocktail miliknya dan laki-laki cantik bernama Hyukjae itu memilih menatap Donghae penuh arti.

"Ah. Aku Donghae."

Donghae membuka suara setelah suasana hening tersebut. Ia juga menatap Hyukjae dan tanpa sadar dirinya terhipnotis oleh oleh manic indah di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi Hyukjae-ssi. Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?"

.

.

_Love Potion_

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana keduanya bisa berakhir di kamar hotel. Saling beradu pagutan dan meraba tubuh satu sama lain. Hyukjae hanya bisa meremas rambut Donghae saat laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terasa sakit memang tapi juga sangat nikmat. Hyukjae sungguh menikmati permainan Donghae. kasar tapi lembut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Eumh…Donghaeh-ssi..Ngh…"

Donghae melepas pagutannya. Ia menatap penuh pada wajah Hyukjae. Wajah itu memerah karena gairah. Oh, Donghae sangat suka wajah itu. wajah penuh kenikmatan. Sudah tak terhitung Donghae melakukan sex. Tapi baru kali ini ia menikmati ekspresi kenikmatan pasangannya. Belum lagi bibir Hyukjae adalah bibir paling manis yang pernah ia rasakan. Rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menelanjangi Hyukjae dan merasakan miliknya di dalam lubang hangat laki-laki cantik itu.

"Panggil aku Donghae, sayang."

"A-Akh!"

Hyukjae mendongakkan lehernya saat Donghae menggigit keras jakunnya. Nafasnya memburu dengan uap panas yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Tubuhnya mengejang. Ia suka dengan perlakuan Donghae terhadapnya. Bibir Donghae yang panas mampu memanjakan bibir dan lehernya. Tangan-tangan kasar Donghae seakan menyengat seluruh permukaan kulitnya saat laki-laki itu meraba tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae seperti merasakan surga dunia. Ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika penis Donghae akan menusuk lubangnya nanti.

Donghae kemudian membaringkan Hyukjae di atas kasur. Melepas seluruh pakaiannya kemudian melepas pakaian Hyukjae. Keduanya sudah telanjang dan siap untuk kegiatan inti. Namun lagi-lagi Donghae terhipnotis dengan manic indah Hyukjae. Manic itu seperti memberinya sensai berbeda. Cara Hyukjae memandangnya sangat berbeda dengan pasangannya terdahulu. Pandangn Hyukjae seperti menyiratkan jika laki-laki itu sangat menginginkannya. Sangat membutuhkan sentuhannya dan Donghae menyukai itu.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, Hyukjae?"

Donghae bertanya dengan nafas terengah. Ia menahan gairahnya saat kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit porselen Hyukjae. Bibir Hyukjae yang membengkak seakan menggodanya untuk mengulumnya lagi. tapi Donghae belum ingin melakukannya. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari Hyukjae yang ada di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Belum. Aku belum menikmatinya. Kau belum menusukku. Jadi aku belum menikmatinya."

Donghae menggeram. Kalimat kotor Hyukjae semakin membangkitkan gairahnya. Hyukjae benar-benar tahu cara menggodanya. Belum lagi tangan Hyukjae yang bermain di dadanya dan pinggul Hyukjae bergerak pelan di bawah sana. Penis keduanya berbenturan dan itu membuat getaran aneh pada tubuhnya.

"Kau akan merasakan penisku. Kau akan berteriak dan meminta lebih jika aku menusukmu dengan keras, sayang!"

"Benark—AnghEumhp—"

Erangan Hyukjae teredam saat Donghae dengan kasar memagut bibirnya. Pinggul Donghae bergerak kasar di bawah sana. Menggesek keras penis Hyukjae yang mulai mengeluarkan precum. Belum lagi tangannya yang dengan sengaja mencubit keras puting Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae menggelinjang keenakkan. Puas dengan bibir Hyukjae, kini mulut Donghae mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Hyukjae. Melumuri seluruh leher Hyukjae dengan salivanya. Menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapu seluruh kulit leher Hyukjae seacara vertical. Lidah Donghae kemudian turun ke dada Hyukjae, menyapu kedua puting Hyukjae dan meraupnya kedalam mulut hangatnya.

Hyukjae mendesah tertahan. Sensasi mulut Donghae pada putingnya membuat gairahnya tak tertahankan. Hal itu berefek pada penisnya yang mulai berkedut ingin mengeluarkan sarinya. Tangan-tangan Hyukjae meremas seprai dengan kuat. Menenggelamkan kepala bagian belakangnya pada bantal saat Donghae dengan sengaja menggigit keras ujung putingnya. Sensasinya luar biasa nikmat. Ia bahkan berpikir bisa klimaks hanya dengan Donghae yang memanja putingnya.

"HaehNgh—Donghaeeh—"

Donghae menghentikan kulumannya pada puting Hyukjae. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan meneliti wajah memerah Hyukjae. Gairahnya semakin membuncah saat melihat ekspresi kenikmatan Hyukjae. Benar-benar seksi pikirnya.

"Donghaeh peniskuh—Mh—"

Dahi Donghae mengkerut. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum saat menyadari arti kalimat Hyukjae. Ia menurunkan arah pandangnya dan mendapati penis Hyukjae yang berkedut dan memerah. Cairan precumnya sudah banyak yang keluar dari ujungnya. Donghae kemudian mengubah posisi Hyukjae. Ia mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae agar berada di atasnya dan membuat kaki Hyukjae mengangkang tepat di depan wajahnya. Penis Hyukjae tergantung tepat di depan bibirnya dan itu membuatnya semakin susah bernafas. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin penis Hyukjae begitu bersih dan sangat menggiurkan? Menjilat bibirnya bawahnya, Donghae kemudian menjilat ujung penis Hyukjae sebelum memasukkan keseluruhan penis Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah dan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sensasi mulut Donghae pada penisnya. Hangat dan basah rongga mulut Donghae begitu pas dengan penisnya. Belum lagi gigi-gigi Donghae yang terkadang menyentuh kulit penisnya. kaki Hyukjae bergetar. Tak kuat menahan sensasi hisapan Donghae. ia hampir saja terjatuh jika Donghae tak menahan berat tubuhnya. Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hampir menidurkan kepalannya di selangkangan Donghae jika tidak melihat penis besar Donghae yang menengang. Wajah Hyukjae memerah seketika. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana penis besar itu akan memasuki lubangnya dan menusuknya dengan keras. Sangat keras hingga menyentuh prostatnya dan membuatnya melayang. Hyukjae mendesah keras saat Donghae menghisap kuat penisnya. Ia kemudian meraih penis Donghae sebagai pegangan tapi itu hanya membuat Donghae tanpa sengaja mengigit ujung penisnya.

"Lakukan lagi, sayang."

Hyukjae menurut. Ia meremas penis Donghae. sesekali menghentikan remasanya karena kedutan pada penisnya sendiri yang semakin menjadi. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaks. Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap mata Donghae, meminta laki-laki itu untuk membiarkannya klimaks di luar. Tapi Donghae seperti tak mengerti dengan arti tatapan Hyukjae. Donghae semakin memperkuat hisapanya dan tak lama kemudian geraman Hyukjae terdengar diikuti dengan tubuh Hyukjae yang mengejang. Hyukjae klimaks tepat di dalam mulut Donghae. klimaks pertamanya saat bercinta dengan Donghae. rasanya sungguh luar biasa nikmat. Hyukjae sampai memejamkan matanya merasakan euphoria dari klimaksnya.

Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae menikmati klimaksnya beberapa saat sebelum membalikkan posisi mereka. Hyukjae kini terlentang pasrah. Nafasnya memburu pasca klimaks pertamanya. Dadanya berdebar entah karena apa. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya bercinta dengan orang selembut Donghae. selama ini partner sex-nya hanya mengutamakan kepuasan sendiri tanpa mau membuat Hyukjae merasakan kenikmatan. Donghae tersenyum penuh arti pada Hyukjae. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae. Manik keduanya bertemu. Desiran itu tercipta. Sadar atau tidak keduanya sudah jatuh dalam pesona masing-masing. Donghae kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae dengan lembut. Sangat lembut hingga membuat dada Hyukjae berdebar.

"Kita ke acara inti. Persiapkan dirimu."

.

.

_Love Potion_

.

.

Hyukjae menggeliat pelan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dahinya mengkerut saat mendapati suasana asing dari kamarnya. Ia yakin jika ia sedang tidak berada di dalam kamarnya. Kamarnya berwarna putih tulang bukan coklat lembut seperti ini. Hyukjae kemudian bangun. mencoba mendudukkan dirinya tapi ia urungkan saat merasakan sedikit sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan club malam, Donghae dan pergumulannya dengan Donghae terlintas dalam otaknya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Semalam adalah kegiatan bercintanya yang paling panas dan paling nikmat. Hyukjae menikmatinya, benar-benar menikmatinya. Donghae sangat ahli dalam bercinta dan mampu membuatnya merasakan surga dunia.

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Donghae. ia ingin melihat wajah Donghae. ingin memeluk Donghae. Jika Donghae masih ada di dalam kamar, Hyukjae dengan senang hati menawarkan diri pada Donghae. Hyukjae tak akan meminta bayaran apapun pada Donghae asal Donghae mau bercinta lagi dengannya. Lama Hyukjae mencari sosok Donghae. Saat ia sadar Donghae sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar itu, sedikit perasaan kecewa menghinggapi hatinya. Apa yang semalam itu hanyalah one night stand seperti yang lainnya? Apa Donghae tidak puas dengannya? Apa Donghae tidak suka dengan tubuhnya? Berbagai pemikiran buruk terlintas dalam benak Hyukjae. Memikrikan Donghae yang tidak puas dengannya membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Apa ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Donghae lagi?

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus membersihkan badannya sebelum keluar dari kamar hotel. Hyukjae sudah akan menuju kamar mandi namun pandangannya menangkap satu note kecil yang tertempel di meja nakas. Hyukjae membacanya sekilas kemudian senyumnya tertampil sempurna di wajah cantiknya. Benarkah? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ia kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Masih dengan senyum indahnya. Tulisan tangan Donghae pada note kecil tersebut seperti sudah tertanam dalam otaknya.

 _Selamat pagi. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak. Jangan lupa, nanti malam. club yang sama dan jam yang sama. Aku menunggumu, cantik._

.

.

_Love Potion_

.

.

Dentuman music yang begitu khas terdengar. Keras, menghentak, dan membuat terlena siapa saja yang memang menyukai jenis music tersebut. Ditambah suasana remang dari cahaya lampu. Sangat pas untuk menuju lantai dansa dan bergoyang di sana. Tapi tidak demikian dengan Hyukjae. Laki-laki cantik itu lebih memilih duduk di depan bartender dan memesan segelas minuman dengan kadar alcohol rendah. Ia hanya ingin terlihat segar saat bertemu dengan Donghae nanti. Bicara soal Donghae, Hyukjae ingin mereka berdua berakhir di ranjang seperti kemarin malam. Sungguh, ia masih ingat bagaimana perlakuan Donghae padanya. Bagaimana sentuhan Donghae untuknya dan bagaimana penis besar Donghae tepat menumbuk prostatnya. Ia berpikir jika setiap perlakuan dan sentuhan Donghae padanya adalah candu. Candu yang membuatnya ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

"Pesanan anda, Tuan."

"Terima kasih."

Hyukjae tersenyum pada bartender di hadapannya. Mengambil gelas minumannya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Hyukjae kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Club ini ramai seperti biasa. Ia kemudian melirik jam tangan miliknya. Masih sepuluh menit lagi dari waktu janjiannya bersama Donghae. Hyukjae memang sengaja datang lebih awal. Terlalu antusias ingin bertemu Donghae.

"Lama menunggu, cantik?"

Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit menegang mendengar suara itu. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara seksi yang meneriakkan namanya saat mencapai klimaks ketika mereka bercinta. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Menikmati bagaimana suara husky itu berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Kau datang?"

Hyukjae tersenyum pada Donghae. Sebisa mungkin ia menyamarkan getaran suaranya. Demi Tuhan, ia bergairah hanya dengan mendengar bisikkan Donghae di telinganya. Katakan Hyukjae adalah seorang murahan. Tapi demi sentuhan Donghae, Hyukjae rela melakukan apapun. Sentuhan Donghae adalah candu baginya. Ingat?

"Aku selalu menepati janji, sayang."

Lagi-lagi tubuh Hyukjae bergetar. Setiap kalimat yang Donghae keluarkan membuat gairahnya terbakar. Hyukjae menatap penuh pada mata Donghae. Mata yang begitu indah dan mampu menghipnotis dirinya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Hyukjae, Donghae pun mengalami hal yang sama. Hanya dengan melihat Hyukjae yang memakai kemeja berwarna keabuan dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka membuat Donghae harus pandai menahan gairahnya. Hyukjae begitu menggoda. Belum lagi Donghae melihat bekas kemerahan di dada laki-laki cantik itu. meskipun samar tapi Donghae yakin jika itu adalah hasil perbuatannya kemarin malam. Dan itu sangat seksi di mata Donghae.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia menatap Donghae seolah memberikan pertanyaan yang sama pada Donghae. Donghae yang mengerti hanya tertawa kecil dan menjawab jika ia juga sudah makan malam. Keduanya kemudian terlibat dalam pembicaraan singkat. Tidak banyak, hanya seputar kehidupan mereka.

"Mau menari denganku, Hyukjae?"

"Tentu."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. Hyukjae tidak mungkin menolak ajakan Donghae. ia begitu menantikan bagaimana kulitnya bersentuhan kembali dengan Donghae. Saat tiba di lantai dansa, Hyukjae terlihat bingung akan melakukan apa. Ia bukannya tidak tahu menari, hanya saja ia terlalu canggung. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak berdiri di lantai dansa. Masih sibuk dengan pikiranya, Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan besar melingkupi pinggangnya dan tubuhnya tertarik ke depan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya. Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum padanya. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Hanya ikuti musiknya. Kau akan menikmatinya nanti."

Tak ada yang bisa membuat hati Hyukjae bergetar selain tatapan dan perlakukan Donghae padanya. Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Donghae. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak mengikuti irama music yang dimainkan DJ. Begitu sensual, begitu panas saat lagi-lagi tubuhnya dan Donghae saling bergesakkan. Bahkan tak jarang ia merasakan penis Donghae yag menggesek penisnya. Ia tahu Donghae sengaja melakukannya tapi ia sangat menyukainya. Mata Hyukjae berkabut. Ia menatap Donghae penuh arti. Bibirnya terbuka dengan nafas yang menderu. Tangan-tangan Donghae yang menggerayangi tubuhnya membuat gairahnya semakin bangkit. Belum lagi gesekkan penis Donghae di bawah sana.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Hyukjae. Ia seolah tak melakukan apapun. Tapi demi Tuhan, Donghae sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan hasratnya. Mereka masih di club sekarang. Donghae butuh kamar pribadi untuk bercinta dengan Hyukjae. Ia tak ingin percintaannya dengan laki-laki cantik nan seksi itu menjadi konsumsi public. Melihat bibir terbuka Hyukjae membuat nafsu Donghae semakin terbakar. Ia segera meraup bibir itu. menyesapnya kuat. Menghisap kemudian menggigitnya dengan sensual. Ia bisa mendengar desahan halus Hyukjae saat lidahnya bermain di dalam rongga mulut Hyukjae. Rongga yang begitu manis dan hangat. Membuat lidah Donghae betah berlama-lama di dalam sana.

"Engh—"

Donghae melepas tautannya. Nafasnya memburu begitupun dengan Hyukjae. Gairahnya sudah terbakar hingga ke ubun-ubun. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Donghae harus mencari tempat yang lebih peribadi.

.

.

_Love Potion_

.

.

"Akh! Donghaemh—"

Entah bagaimana bisa Donghae menahan nafsunya dan mencari tempat untuk keduanya bercinta. Yang jelas saat ini keduanya sudah aman. Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke salah satu kamar hotel yang letaknya tak jauh dari club. Meskipun harus dengan ekstra keras menahan gairahnya, akhirnya Donghae mendapatkannya. Donghae sedang melakukan kegiatan yang paling disukainya. Menjilati seluruh tubuh Hyukjae dengan lidah panasnya kemudian bermain-main dengan puting Hyukjae. Menjilatnya. Mengecupnya. Mengulumnya dan menggigitnya.

Puas dengan puting Hyukjae, mulut Donghae turun ke paha dalam Hyukjae. Melumuri paha Hyukjae dengan salivanya. Sesekali menambal tanda cinta yang dibuatnya kemarin malam. Dan Donghae sangat suka saat ia meniup selangkangan Hyukjae. Tubuh Hyukjae akan menegang. Penisnya akan berkedut dan desahan Hyukjae semakin terdengar seksi. Terkadang Donghae berpikir kenapa tidak dari jauh hari Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Hyukjae? Ia bisa memiliki Hyukjae untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa harus melepas hasratnya pada orang lain.

"Aangh—"

Donghae menghentikan segala kegiatannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap penuh pada tubuh telanjang Hyukjae. Hyukjae begitu indah. Begitu seksi. Baru dua kali ia bertemu dengan Hyukjae dan laki-laki cantik itu telah mampu mengambil seluruh akal sehatnya. Selama ini ia hanya bercinta satu kali dengan satu orang. Tapi kenapa Hyukjae begitu berbeda? Tubuh Hyukjae seakan memintanya untuk menyetubuhinya lagi dan lagi. Donghae tersentak. Ia melupakan satu hal. Selama ini partner sexnya selalu meminta bayaran padanya. Kenapa Hyukjae tak pernah melakukannya? Donghae kemudian menindih tubuh telanjang Hyukjae. Mengecup bibir mawar itu kemudian menatap lekat mata Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Hyukjae merasa bingung dengan kalimat Donghae tapi ia mengangguk juga.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah membicarakan soal bayaran padaku?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan menanyakan hal itu. jujur saja hati Hyukjae sakit mendengarnya. Apa Donghae seperti partner sexnya yang lalu-lalu? Akan membayar mahal dirinya kemudian meninggalkannya? Kenapa Donghae harus menanyakan hal itu?

"Maaf aku—"

"Apa setelah membayarku kau akan meninggalkanku? Apa kau tidak suka dengan caraku melayanimu?"

Donghae tertegun. Ia menatap penuh pada manic Hyukjae. Ada kesakitan di manic yang selalu menghipnotis dirinya itu. bukan itu maksud Donghae. ia hanya tidak ingin menjadi brengsek karena merasakan tubuh seseorang secara gratis kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja. Itu sama saja dengan pecundang. Mungkin kata yang lebih buruk adalah pemerkosa meski keduanya sama-sama menikmati.

"Bukan. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. aku hanya—"

"Aku memang tidak berbakat. Aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu dengan baik. Aku selalu menjadi yang terburuk dari yang terburuk. Mereka yang datang padaku hanya mencari kepuasan diri. Setelah memberiku uang, mereka akan meninggalkanku seperti sampah. Kau juga bisa melakukannya Donghae-ah. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Donghae mulai gusar melihat tatapan kosong pada mata Hyukjae. demi apapun, ia tak bermaksud membuat Hyukjae seperti ini. Ia tak bermaksud merusak acara inti mereka. Donghae merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh sudah menanyakan hal laknat tadi. Sial! Seandainya Donghae tahu, Donghae lebih memilih menutup mulut bodohnya.

"Hyukjae. Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pecundang. Setidaknya aku harus tahu jika kau juga menikmatinya."

"Aku menikmatinya Donghae."

Hening sejenak. Hanya deru nafas mereka berdua yang terdengar. Hyukjae menatap lekat manic Donghae. Hatinya sakit tapi ia sangat mencintai laki-laki yang kini sedang menindih tubuhnya. Hyukjae tak memungkiri itu. ia menyadarinya sejak pagi tadi. ia mencintai Donghae. laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya menjerit nikmat di atas ranjang saat bercinta. Hanya Donghae yang bisa melakukannya.

"Jika aku meminta padamu. Memintamu agar menjadi milikku dan selalu ada disisiku, sebagai bayaran, apa kau akan memberikannya?"

Tubuh Donghae menegang seketika. Ia hanya tak menyangka Hyukjae akan meminta hal seperti itu. namun detik selanjutnya bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan seringaian. Seringaian yang terlihat sangat seksi bagi Hyukjae.

"Aku akan memberikanya untukmu, sayang. Apapun itu. Sekarang nikmati permainan kita dan jangan pernah meminta untuk berhenti."

Tubuh Hyukjae meremang mendengar bisikkan Donghae. ditambah dengan Donghae yang meniup telinganya dan memberikan sedikit kecupan disana. Senyum Hyukjae terukir indah di bibirnya. Itu berarti Donghae memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia tak perlu takut kehilangan Donghae.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku milikmu sekarangMph—"

Donghae sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. ia segera menyambar bibir Hyukjae bahkan sebelum Hyukjae menyelesakan kalimatnya. Menghisap kuat bibir manis Hyukjae yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Tubuh bagian bawah Donghae pun ikut bermain. Saling menggesek di bawah sana saat Hyukjae dengan sengaja mengangkat pinggulnya. Sensasinya luar biasa nikmat. Sama seperti pertama kali mereka bercinta.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Hyukjae. Buka lebar pahamu untukku."

Hyukjae menurut. Dengan senyum menantang ia membuka lebar pahanya tepat di depan wajah Donghae. memperlihatkan seluruh asset pribadinya yang sangat berharga. Penis bersih dengan lubang ketat yang mampu membuat Donghae menyodoknya hingga berjam-jam. Donghae menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Pemandangan indah itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Dengan cepat ia mengocok penisnya sendiri. Membuatnya terbangun dan membesar serta menegang. Hyukjae yang melihatnya pun menjadi malu sendiri. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya penis Donghae saat tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm? Buka matamu dan lihat aku, sayang."

"A-Akh!"

Hyukjae memekik saat Donghae dengan sengaja menyentil penisnya. Ia membuka matanya. Posisinya masih seperti tadi. membuka lebar kedua pahanya dan membiarkan Donghae memulai penetrasi. Mata Hyukjae terpejam erat penuh kenikmatan saat Donghae memasukkan penisnya. Awalnya terasa sakit memang tapi Donghae berusaha melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Saat Hyukjae sudah benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan posisi Donghae, barulah Donghae bergerak.

Hyukjae hanya bisa meremas bantal dan seprai yang menjadi alas mereka bercinta saat Donghae menumbuk tepat prostatnya. Keras tapi lembut disaat bersamaan. Donghae selalu bisa membuat Hyukjae melihat bintang di atas kepalanya. Memberikannya kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Donghae benar-benar seorang lelaki sejati saat bercinta. Ia tahu apa yang Hyukjae inginkan dan butuhkan.

"Ah! Donghaeh! Aku keluar!"

Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakkannya. Meraih penis Hyukjae dan mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakkan pinggulnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga membuat desahan Hyukjae menggema dan tubuh Hyukjae mengejang kuat tanda jika ia sangat menikmati pelepasannya. Donghae menghentikan sejenak gerakkan pinggulnya. Ia membiarkan Hyukjae merasakan euphorianya saat mencapai pelepasannya. Donghae tahu Hyukjae lelah. Itu terlihat dari mata laki-laki cantik tersebut yang mulai sayu dan nafasnya yang memburu tak beraturan.

"Lakukan lagih Donghaeh!"

Donghae hanya bisa menurut. Ia tak mungkin menolak ajakan nikmat Hyukjae. Donghae memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hyukjae kemudian membalikkan posisi Hyukjae yang terlentang menjadi membelakanginya. Ia bisa memeluk pinggang ramping Hyukjae. ia hanya ingin Hyukjae nyaman dengan posisi bercinta mereka. Ia tidak ingin Hyukjae kelelahan hanya karena melayani nafsunya. Bagaimanapun Donghae masih memiliki hati nurani.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hyukjae heran?

"Apanya?"

"Posisi kita. Maksudku, kenapa tidak menyuruhku menungging saja?"

Donghae tertawa kecil. Ia semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae. hangat tubuh Hyukjae membuatnya nyaman. Ia mengecup rambut dan tengkuk Hyukjae kemudian berbisik di telinga Hyukjae.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Nikmati saja."

Hati Hyukjae menghangat mendengar kalimat Donghae. Donghae adalah orang pertama yang selalu berkata lembut padanya. Hyukjae ikut menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukkan Donghae. memegang satu lengan Donghae yang ada di atas perutnya. Saat Donghae mulai bergerak, Hyukjae mengangkat satu kakinya dan menyampirkannya di atas paha Donghae. ia melakukannya agar Donghae bisa dengan leluasa melakukan penetrasi. Bagaimanapun ia juga harus memprioritaskan kepuasan Donghae. Jadi keduanya bisa mencapai kepuasan dan kenikmatan bercinta.

.

.

_Love Potion_

.

.

"Donghaeh! Ah! Ah! Disanah!"

Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakkan pinggunlnya. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berganti gaya bercinta dan sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Hyukjae mencapai klimaks. Donghae baru klimaks tiga kali dan itu belum cukup bagi Donghae. apalagi Hyukjae terus saja menggodanya. Mendesahkan namanya dengan sengaja dan dengan sengaja pula memainkan pinggulnya. Ya Tuhan, Donghae bisa gila jika Hyukjae terus-terusan menggodanya seperti ini. Kenapa laki-laki cantik itu tidak juga meminta berhenti? Padahal Donghae tahu jika Hyukjae sudah sangat kelelahan. Hari mulai berganti. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Bisa kalian bayangkan berapa lama keduanya bercinta.

"Donghaeeh—ya Tuhan! AKH!"

Desahan Hyukjae yang menggema membuat Donghae semakin menggila. Ia menaikkan kaki Hyukjae pada pundaknya. Bergerak cepat dan tepat menumbuk prostat Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae bahkan tak mampu untuk berteriak keras. Hyukjae hanya bisa membuka bibirnya, membiarkan salivanya menetes saking nikmatnya sentuhan Donghae. kenikmatan dunia tiada tara yang Donghae berikan pada Hyukjae.

"Keluar! Akh—DonghaeMhhh—AAKH!"

Hyukjae mencapai pelepasannya lagi. kali ini Donghae tak membiarkan Hyukjae merasakan euphoria. Ia focus mencari kenikmatan agar segera mencapai kimaks.

"AHH!"

Dan desahan dari Donghae mendandakan jika laki-laki tampan itu juga sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Nafas keduanya memburu. Saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Tubuh Hyukjae masih bergetar kecil pasca klimaksnya tadi dan itu membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia mengecup sudut bibir Hyukjae sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hyukjae. merubah posisi Hyukjae agar berhadapan dengannya dan memperbaiki poni lepek Hyukjae. mata Hyukjae terlihat sayu. Jelas sekali jika Hyukjae sangat kelelahan. Belum lagi Hyukjae yang masih terus mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau sangat kelelahan. Kenapa tidak meminta berhenti?"

Hyukjae tersenyum meski terlihat dipaksakan.

"Kau yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh meminta berhenti kan?"

Donghae menyentil hidung Hyukjae. Itu hanya gertakan. Kenapa Hyukjae menganggapnya serius. Donghae hanya bisa menggumam dalam hati. Donghae kemudian menarik tubuh Hyukjae agar mendekat padanya. Memeluk tubuh telanjang Hyukjae agar laki-laki itu merasa nyaman. Tak lupa ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Hari sudah pagi dan sepertinya Donghae akan bolos kerja untuk hari ini. Ia harus istirahat karena terlalu bekerja keras bersama Hyukjae semalaman. Senyum Donghae terukir di bibirnya. Hatinya sungguh senang sakarang.

"Donghae. Apa kau menikmatinya? Apa aku memuaskanmu dengan baik?"

Donghae yang sudah memejamkan matanya kini membuka kembali matanya dan menatap Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Hyukjae.

"Aku menikmatinya. Kau adalah yang terbaik. Kau yang paling terbaik."

"Benarkah? Aku juga sangat menikmatinya. Kau juga yang terbaik Donghae."

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Donghae. kali ini tidak ada lagi yang akan meniggalkannya. Donghae akan selalu bersamanya. Hyukjae memang lelah. Tapi mengingat kegiatan panasnya bersama Donghae membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Ia terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang Donghae berikan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Donghae sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi. Dengkuran halusnya mengenai sisi wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum. Hyukjae kemudian membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia harus membersihkan badan dulu jika ingin tidur nyenyak. Tapi saat selimut itu terbuka, Hyukjae hanya bisa kagum melihat tubuh telanjang Donghae. kekar, berotot dan sangat seksi. Mata Hyukjae tertuju pada penis Donghae yang tertidur. Mendapat ide nakal, Hyukjae kemudian mengubah posisi tubuhnya untuk duduk di selangkangan Donghae. tubuh Donghae yang terlentang membuatnya dengan mudah untuk duduk.

Mencuri pandang pada Donghae, Hyukjae menggerakkan pantatnya sedikt hingga menggesek penis Donghae. gairah Hyukjae kembali terbakar. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya tapi bersama Donghae, gairahnya seperti tak ada habisnya. Saat Donghae menggeliat kecil, Hyukjae sudah siap memasukkan penis Donghae pada lubangnya. Dan saat penis Donghae masuk sepenuhnya pada lubangnya Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah dan itu membuat Donghae terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Hyukjae? Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau lelah."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan berkedip nakal. Pelan-pelan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dan membuat Donghae menggeram keenakkan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Penismu membuatku bergairah lagi, Donghae!"

.

.

END

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE HYUKJAE. WE LOVE U


End file.
